chopperfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Aberturas de One piece
WE ARE We are foi a abertura inicial de one piece,e unas das melhores aberturas de toda a história. We are é a musica do Arco Easth Blue,quando Luffy encontra Nami,Zoro,Usopp e Sanji. We are fez tanto sucesso que foi apresentada em 2 temporadas de one piece. thumb|300px|left 'Letras' Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ONE PIECE rashinban nante jyutai no moto netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai! kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no BIORHYTHM nokkatte omoi sugose ba ii arittakeno yume o kakiatsume sagashi mono sagashi ni yuku no sa POCKET no COIN, soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo kata o osarete iippo LEAD sa kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto tsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE ji ishiki kajyoo ni! shimittareta yoru o buttobase! takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo POCKET ni ROMAN, soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! arittakeno yume o kakiatsume sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa POCKET no COIN, soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! WE ARE! WE ARE! BELIEVE Believe é uma abertura que conta as aventuras que nossos herois tiveram e vão ter. Tambem fala sobre acreditar na terra dos sonhos. thumb|300px|left 'Letras' mirai dake shinjiteru dareka ga waratte mokamowanai hashitteru jounetsu ga anata o KIRA meraseru mabushi sugi, demo mitsumeteitai dokka 'bigaku' kanjiteru I'm really really stuck on you dare ni mo nitenai yume no senaka o oikakete oikaketeku yoake o yobisamasu you na moeru KIMOCHI ATOSAKI nante ima wa shiranai taikutsu na jikan yori mo DRAMATIC te ni ireru made Believe in Wonderland! yamatsumi no mondai o keime no NORI de kawashichau kono michi wa modorenai anata no PRIDE da ne TROUBLE tsuzuki yowaki na yoru wa GYUTTO itaite ageru yo I wanna wanna be with you dare ni mo mienai yume no KATACHI o tsukamaete tsukamaeteku watashi wa tsuite yuku kara atsui KIMOCHI TSUJITSUMA awase betsuni iranai arifureta nichijou yori mo PARADISE mezashite hashire Believe in Wonderland dare ni mo nitenai yume no senaka o oikakete oikaketeku yoake o yobisamasu you na moeru KIMOCHI ATOSAKI nante ima wa shiranai taikutsu na jikan yori mo DRAMATIC te ni ireru made Believe in Wonderland! Hikari E Assim como we are,Hikari e é muito importante,pois é quando encontram Chopper e Robin. Hikari e é uma das melhores aberturas de one piece. thumb|300px|left. 'Letras' boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo mada minu HIKARI motome natsuiro taiyou ga KOKORO no ho o yuraseba FLY WAY GLUM BLUE SEA atarashii sekai e no tobira o hiraku aizu FLY WAY GLUM BLUE SKY namima ni yureteru zetsubou o nukete suiheisen no mukou gawa mezashite boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo mada minu HIKARI motome kimarikitta mainichi to arifureta kumo no nagare kimi ni mo utsutteru shiru hazu mo nai mirai kawaranai koto de kizutsukanakute mo sore ja yume mo kibou sae mo nai saa yukou boku wa naze sagashiteru'n darou nani ga hoshii'n darou kotae wa kitto sono saki ni ugokidasu sekai no naka e KOKORO shite yuku yo made minu CHIKARA himete boku wa naze sagashiteru'n darou nani ga hoshii'n darou made minu TAKARA wa doko ni afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made yukeru? wakaranai keredo boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo mada minu HIKARI motome Bon Voyage É otima abertura de one piece,onde retrata a viagem da tripulação do chapeu de palha. thumb|300px|left 'Letras' BON VOYAGE! mabushii hikari o mezashite bokura no KIRAMEKI wa shizumanai taiyou yukou hito kakera no yuuki hirogete mirai e no SHIPPO chotto mieta yo saisho wa minna BARABARA ni egaite ita chiheisen ima nara hitotsu no bouenkyou de nozokeru kimi no KOKORO madowasu unmei no shoppai KONPASU saka te ni kajitoru yo BON VOYAGE! SHIGARAMI mo kako mo sutete bokura nara sore demo waraeteru hazu yume o kanaeru tame no namida naraba oshikukenai Precious in my life Oh... yuganda MIRAA ja ashita wa utsusenai to omotteru ne? demo Sunshine yureru namima ni datte hansha suru kimi ga tobikonda natsu no ookina mizu shibuki sora ni niji o kaketa aoi konna nazo darake no uchuu toki ni wa kanashimi ni mo butsu karu darou HINYARI deguchi no mienai PINCHI ...tte yuuka CHANSU kotae wa itsumo Shining in your heart Oh... BON VOYAGE! hageshii nami o nori koete bokura no yakusoku wa nijimanai tegami yukou hito kakera no yuuki de iin janai? ima kono shunkan Precious in my life mirai e no SHIPPO chotto mieta yo Kokoro no Chizu É uma marquante abertura,é a 3° melhor de one piece. Acontece quando derrotam foxy e o CP9. thumb|300px|left 'Letras' Daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni Tsunaida te tsutawaru Power negai wo tsukamaeyouyo dekkai nami ni norou CHIKARA awasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaze wo kiri bouken no umi he kizu darake no tabi dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru PINCHI nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara daijoubu! Saa mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou yume no kakera atsumareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo bokura wa hitotsu One Piece ?Minna de yareba dekiru!? kokoro wo awasete Wataridori tachi no uta yuuki ni kaetara tsubasa no nai bokura demo jiyuu jizai ni habatakeru kimagure na sora datte mikata ni shichaou Daijoubu! Sou, mae ni susumou sono namida ame no you ni Aoi umi ni kaeshita toki jounetsu ga kira kira hikaru Astui omoi kasanetara mugentai no kaze wo yobu Zutto onaji hoshi no moto kataikizuna ga arukara Kiseki wo wakachi aou daijoubu! Saa mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou yume no kakera atsumareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo bokura wa hitotsu One Piece Brand New World Retrata a ultima batalha contra o CP9 thumb|300px|left 'Letras' Hashiridase!! hashiridase!! Sora takaku hata kazashi Hatenai kono umi wokoete sagashi ni yukou yo Dare mo imada mitsu kararenai Sekai no kiseki wo Takanaru fune omoi no mama Sugi susumu dake sa Yume oibito ga nokosu ashiato o Donna arashi no yoru mo, kokoro hitotsu ni sureba Koete yukeru yo Istudatte Hashiridase, hashiridase, sora takaku hata-kazashi Dare ni mo misenai namida mo aru keredo Oikakete, oikakete, yume o sasu konpasu wa Massugu na hitomi sa, tachi-domarenai Around the world start me up! Umaku ikazu kabe no mae de ugokenaku natte Nanimo dekizu kuchibiru kami utsumuku shisen ni Michi ni saita hana ga tsuyoku nanairo mo egaite Yuku-michi o irodotte kureru no darou? Toki wa tomaru koto naku nagare-tsuzuketeru no sa Mae ni susumou sono ashi de Hashiridase, hashiridase, dare yori mo sono saki e Nige-dasanakereba, ashita o tsukamerun da Oikakete, oikakete, me ni utsuru subete ima Masshiro na kokoro ni shirushite-yukou Brand new world start me up! Tatoe kurayami no naka michi o miushinattemo Akiramenaide, te o nobase, hikari e to Hashiridase, hashiridase, sora takaku hata-kazashi Dare ni mo misenai namida mo aru keredo Oikakete, oikakete, yume o sasu konpasu wa Massugu na hitomi sa, tachi-domarenai (around the world) Hashiridase, hashiridase, dare yori mo sono saki e Nige-dasanakereba, ashita o tsukamerun da (brand new world) Oikakete, oikakete, me ni utsuru subete ima Masshiro na kokoro ni shirushite-yukou Brand new world start me up! Brand new world start me up! Brand new world start me up! Crazy Raibow É a quarta melhor abertura de one piece thumb|300px|left 'Letras' Kobaruto buru ni uka beta kumoga Michi ni maioota asuwo nurashita Tasugare no mae ni warae bai i dakesa Negai nara tisana mune no naka Kibou de jigemon wo Kakereba... Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star! Kasoku shita yokan Nana irou no onbu kana de Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star! Ishou ni konai ka? Boku ra daten shi Yume ni ya wo hanatsu no sa Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star! I'm a Crazy Rainbow Star! Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star! Kobaruto buru nani iro wo kasanate ikou? Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star! Hito ni utsuta kanashi riaru wo kowase Nukumori tsukino hane wo age you Shiyouru na datenshi Kokoro kara utao no sa Jungle P A segunda melhor,é quando encontram Brook thumb|300px|left 'Letras' sekaijuu no umi wo mata ni kakete yuku otakebi agete kokoro ga haretara shuppatsu no aizu wo hibikase yukou sadame rareta michi wo nukete sora to umi no sekai me ni ima bokura. kogi dashite yuku no sa kurai umi no soku ni ni ikihisomeru ADOBENCHAA sozou sure dake de tanoshiku naranaika? sekaijuu no umi wo mata ni kakete yuku otakebi agete kokoro ga haretara shuppatsu no aizu wo hibikase yukou funa de no toki no ano kimochi zutto wasurezu ni itai sousureba nanimo kowakunai kara ima takanaru kodou. osaezu ni torippu shiyou shay na haato tachi ga. kizamu bouken no rizumu sokorajuu no takara wo kassarai negara takawarai shite baka sawagi no utage de tobashite yuke. shibuki agete... life is adventurous! be aware it's dangerous! who's gonna be one of us! and a trip goes because! we da pirate of the mass! to the west, to the east! gotta find my way, sail way! all the way to one piece! KARAPPO no mune ni yume wo tsumekonde tsubasa hirogete fuki nokeru kaze ni kokoro wo someta nara izasusumou sokorajuu no takara wo kassarai negara takawarai shite baka sawagi no utage de tobashite yuke. shibuki agete... We are REMIXADO thumb|300px|left Share The Wold Cara muito boa,nem sei qual colocação dar. Acho que ela empata com a We are. Essa é quando Hancock se apaixona por Luffy. thumb|300px|left 'Letras' Ano oozora ni todoku made I believe hitotsu no ashita e hey Come one Let's go everybody Oh we share the Music Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world Kurayami mayoikomi tesaguri dena zoto ki Yukisaki miezuni tachi domarutoki Umm you and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekaini Michibiki I feel the Beat arukidashiteku oh yeah Share the music itsudatte Share the one dream shinjiatte Share the good times tewotsunaide Share the one world now Ano oozora ni todoku made nando demo boku nayukunda Ima koso koeteyuku I believe hitotsu no ashitae yeah yeah... Come one Let's go everybody Oh we share the Music Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world Oikake owarete mebiusu no wanoue Chikazuki maemuki nee share shitaiyo style Hajimaru hirogaru souzoujyou kono flavor Karadajyuu I feel so god Jyouninareru oh yeah Share the music tookutatte Share the one dream tsutaeatte Share the good times souwaratte Share the one world now Ano oozora ni todoku made nando demo boku nayukunda Ima koso koeteyuku I believe hitotsu no ashitae yeah yeah... Mienai kabe no mukoukawani matteiru kimi ga itanda Mousuguni todokukara I believe hitotsu no sekai e yeah yeah... Come on Let's go everybody Oh we share the Music Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world ? Muito boa,tambem acho que empata com We are. thumb|300px|left One Day A melhor abertura de one piece thumb|300px|left